Talk:Zelda (Super Smash Flash 2)
"I see why they put her tier placement before explaining why she is there" Who is "they" and what's the explanation? You're talking about the character, of course their attributes is more important than a community decided tier list. "Also the competive play is only for MUs and tier placement history" Why is that? Competitive play section should talk about everything regarding competitive play, don't see the problem adding more info. Btw there were still some bad writing that I fixed, you shouldn't just undo the changes like that. Sachamel (talk) 16:21, October 24, 2015 (UTC) I meant on smashwiki, I think that the her tier placement on the top should be where I put it then followed by her attributes. The follow up of strengths and weaknesses will give people insight into why that character is ranked. The reason I don't want it there is because the stuff I put could be changed when next demo comes out along with the notable players and MUs(which we still don't have yet and the BR is just being lazy at this point). Also I think putting most of the vague stuff at the top is best, then we go into detail about certain things at the bottom. Sorry if this sounds confusing and what not. Sorry about that buddy. Niayre (talk) 16:31, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry but I can't agree with you, that's not how the train of thought works when writing an article, though I can see where you're coming from. "... will give people insight into why that character is ranked" while that's true that shouldn't be the scope of the article, considering this is Zelda as a character in SSF2, not a competitive wikia. First comes the main description of the topic (in this case, Zelda of course), it's origin ("comes from Legend of Zelda... her appearance is based on TP..."), then main characteristics / attributes / bits of history (last one doesn't apply here of course) and finally come public opinion / achievements/ etc (here's where the voted tier list comes, how she fares in competitive play according to the community, etc). As you can see her rank in the tier list will still be in the lead of the article, but not as a defining feature of her (this should apply to all character's pages). Btw smashwiki doesn't have the best articles so it's good to base articles on it, but not follow them strictly. "... the stuff I put could be changed ..." while that's true, that's the point of the wikia, have updated info all the time. While I understand that with demos it gets tiresome to change most things, the natural flow of competitive play could produce changes too, and it's better to change just the "competitive section" instead of the lead of the article (one of the most important bits, so it's better it stays roughly unchanged as much as posible). Also stuff at the top shouldn't be "vague" but concise and brief, but I do get your point. In fact, what you say supports the idea of talking less about competitive play in the lead and adding that info in the corresponding section. Also don't worry, was just little things. I'm glad we can discuss these stuff and sorry for the kind of big text lol Sachamel (talk) 21:39, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm I see your perspective and I will go along with what you want. So you can alter the pages to how you like them. No problem, thanks for coming back and helping out. 21:47, October 24, 2015 (UTC)